


Through the Garden

by cyn_ful



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-06
Updated: 2013-05-06
Packaged: 2017-12-10 13:30:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/786571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyn_ful/pseuds/cyn_ful
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Susan is in shock that Justin has gone through with one of their plans.  He just does not realize the true consequences of discussing courtship when you are with a Wizarding family</p>
            </blockquote>





	Through the Garden

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Definitely not my characters and I make no money from them.
> 
> This little one shot was inspired from an RPG that I was a part of.

Susan gazed at into Justin's eyes trying to control her laughter. "Please excuse us Mother, Father. I believe I will show Justin to the gardens now."

Susan's parents were still a bit shocked at Justin's pronouncement that he planned on courting their daughter. It was so unlike him. "And I hear from Susan he is obsessed with Guilderoy Lockhart," her mother said as they walked out of the room and into the garden.

"Justin! I can't believe you told them that!" Susan laughed as she cornered her best friend.

Justin put his hands up as if to calm her down. "Now, Susan, you and I both talked about this before. You wanted to get away from the tea parties with strange men and we wanted to shock your parents."

Susan shook her head as he tried to explain. "You couldn't have just said, 'Mr. Bones, would it be appropriate for me to take Susan to the ball. No you have to go and bring in legal jargon that could make us married before you blink."

Justin sputtered. "Married?"

"Yes, courting someone is still serious business here. I swear seven years as a wizard and you still have no clue!"

Justin was about to get angry. "Well excuse me for getting my etiquette lessons from my Muggle mother. She apparently forgot to tell me that."

Seeing his temper, all Susan could do was laugh.

"I am not going to stand here and let you laugh at me anymore." Justin turned to walk away.

Susan hid her disappointment quickly. She had a few tricks that never failed before. She slipped up behind him and wrapped an arm around his waist. With the other hand she ran her fingers through his hair. Without warning she moved her hand quickly messing up his perfect locks.

Justin turned to glare at her. She laughed and ran down the steps into the garden. "Come back here, Susan. You cannot just mess up someone's hair and run away. SUSAN!"

Susan turned back at him and smile. "You know if you want to court me, you have to catch me." She turned the corner and ran into the area where her mother kept the nightshade. They were beautiful plants, as long as you didn't touch.

She heard Justin running after her. She let him turn the corner before she dashed off again. Games of cat and mouse were always fun and relieved the tension.

"Susan, stop now or I'm going to have to get rough!" she heard him shout from behind her. Susan continued to laugh as she ran through the maze of plants.

She didn't realize how close he was until he tackled her. He pinned her to the ground and she gazed up into his eyes. "Now that you have caught me, what are you going to do?"

He smiled as he looked down at her and then lowered his head. He kissed her softly, parting her lips so that he could explore the softness of her mouth.

Susan wrapped her arms around his neck, holding him closer. She moaned into his mouth losing herself to the sensations. "Justin."

He pulled back and looked into her face smiling. "So what do I have to do about this courting?"

She pulled him back down for a kiss.


End file.
